Heute und Morgen
| Originaltitel = Today and Tommorow | USA = 15. September 2019 | DE = 16. September 2019 | Regie = Sydney Freeland | Drehbuch = David Leslie Johnson | Quote = 1,31 Mio. | Vorherige = "Care-Pakete" | Nächste = "Kanal 5" }} "Heute und Morgen" (im Original: "Today and Tommorow") ist die vierzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von AMC's Fear the Walking Dead und die 67. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Leslie Johnson geschrieben, Regie führte Sydney Freeland. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 15. September 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 16. September 2019 auf dem kostenpflichtigen Streamingdienst Amazon Prime Video statt. Inhalt Ein Überlebender führt Al und Morgan zu einer gefährlichen Wohnanlage, wo Al einer Spur nachgeht. Handlung Morgan sieht sich Bänder an, in denen er darüber spricht, wie er seine Frau kennengelernt hat und wie sehr er seinen Sohn liebt. Er sagt Althea, sie sollten mehr Kisten abgeben, bevor sie zum Konvoi zurückkehren. Sie stimmt widerstrebend zu und bemerkt, dass eine ihrer Benzinkanister fehlt. Sie finden schnell einen Mann, der ein Auto tankt. Er holt ein Messer heraus und bittet sie zu gehen. Plötzlich treffen vier Reiter ein und die drei müssen sich im Van verstecken. Die Reiter entdecken sie fast, lassen sich aber zum Glück ablenken und gehen. An anderer Stelle arbeitet Grace an einigen Solarmodulen und gesteht Daniel, dass sie über die Zukunft nachdenkt und die Module zur Verwendung in jeder zukünftigen Gemeinschaft, die sie gründen könnten, aufbewahren möchte. Plötzlich erhält sie über Funk einen Anruf vom Konvoi wegen des Verlusts der Ölfelder und informiert Daniel. Währenddessen interviewt Al den Mann, den sie getroffen haben. Er stellt sich als Tom vor und erklärt die Reiter, die angeboten haben, seiner Gemeinde zu helfen, aber später versuchten sie ihn zu töten, als sie beschlossen, ihn nicht mehr zu brauchen. Er erklärt, dass seine Schwester Janis immer noch in den Paradise Ridge Apartments feststeckt und sie sie finden müssen. Al erkennt den Satz "Es geht nicht um heute, es geht um morgen" von Isabelle und verspricht, ihm zu helfen. In der Nacht fragt Morgan Al, ob sie Janis wirklich retten will oder ob sie nur die Geschichte will. Sie sagt ihm, dass es nicht nur um die Geschichte geht und schlägt vor, dass sie etwas anderes braucht. Später in dieser Nacht holt Morgan Al ein und warnt sie erneut, nicht alleine hineinzugehen. Er schubst sie mehr darüber, was wirklich los ist und sie spült es zurück. An anderer Stelle gibt Daniels und Graces Getriebe nach, weil ihr Lastwagen zu schwer mit Vorräten ist. Grace schlägt vor, dass sie sich in der Zwischenzeit an einem Ort in der Nähe aufhalten. In der Apartmentanlage schleichen sich Althea und Morgan ein, während ein Wachmann nach draußen kommt, um einen Infizierten zu töten. Sie werden überrascht, als ein Lastwagen und einige Pferde einfahren. Sie erkennen den Tanklastwagen als ihren eigenen. Althea verrät, dass sie von einer anderen Person von dem Motto "morgen" gehört hat. Morgan ermutigt Althea, nach ihrer Person zu suchen, während er den Truck untersucht. Unterwegs erzählt Daniel Grace, dass er für eine Weile nur Skidmark hatte. Plötzlich tauchen Infizierte auf und überwältigen sie und ruinieren seine Vinylsammlung. Zurück in Paradise Ridge bricht Morgan in ein Haus ein, um nach Janis zu suchen, als Al ihre Bestandsliste und die Lagekarte findet. Morgan wirft ein Infizierten von einem Balkon, aber der Infizierte findet später Al und packt sie und drängt sie in einem Swimming Pool. Morgan springt ihr nach und sticht dem Infizierten in den Kopf. Sie schwimmen an die Oberfläche, als die Generatorlichter aufleuchten und Virginia und ihre Pioniere ihnen Komplimente machen, dass sie einen verdammt gute Show machten. Am nächsten Morgen besucht Virginia Morgan und Al in einer Wohnung. Sie stellt sich vor und erklärt, dass sie sich ihre Bänder angesehen hat. Morgan fragt nach Janis und Virginia erklärt, dass sie kurz nach Tom abgehauen ist. Sie versichert ihnen auch, dass es ihren Freunden gut geht, mit Ausnahme von Logan. Virginia sagt Morgan, er solle mit einem Psychologen in ihrer Gemeinde über den Verlust seiner Familie sprechen. Al mischt sich ein und fragt, ob eine ihrer Siedlungen Hubschrauber hat, aber Virginia fragt, woher sie diese verrückte Idee hat. Danach begleitet Virginia sie zum Tor und übergibt Morgan sein repariertes Stab als Geschenk. Sie erinnert sie daran, dass sie sich immer ihrer Gruppe anschließen können, aber sie ignorieren sie und gehen weg. In einem verlassenen Restaurant erzählt Daniel Grace, dass er diese Platten für Charlie geholt hat, der ihm geholfen hat, seinen Platz zu verlassen. Er bittet sie, sich um Charlie zu kümmern, falls ihm jemals etwas zustößt, und sie stimmt zu. Grace verrät dann, dass sie wünscht, sie könnte Morgan mehr helfen, aber Daniel versichert ihr, dass sie es bereits getan hat. Sie entdeckt dann eine Gitarre und schlägt vor, Charlie damit zu unterrichten. Zusammen singen sie den Refrain von "End of the Line". Unterwegs entschuldigt sich Tom bei Morgan und Al, dass sie umsonst in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind, aber sie versichern ihm, dass sie weiterhin nach seiner Schwester suchen werden. Später erzählt Al Morgan, dass sie sich um Isabelle kümmert und hofft, dass sie mit Virginias Gruppe verbunden wird. Morgan sagt ihr, dass er nicht mehr glaubt, dass er Bänder über seine Vergangenheit machen muss, was signalisiert, dass er vielleicht endlich weitermachen wird. Dann strahlt er Grace aus und sagt, dass sie reden müssen. Daniel nimmt ab und sagt, sie sei schrecklich krank geworden. Sie sagt Morgan, dass sie hofft, ihn wieder zu sehen, aber sie glaubt nicht, dass noch viel Zeit übrig ist. Daniel gibt ihm ihren Standort und fängt an, Grace zu trösten. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Lennie James als Morgan Jones * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark* * Maggie Grace als Althea Szewczek-Przygocki * Colman Domingo als Victor Strand* * Danay García als Luciana Galvez* * Garret Dillahunt als John Dorie* * Austin Amelio als Dwight* * Alexa Nisenson als Charlie* * Karen David als Grace * Jenna Elfman als June* * Rubén Blades als Daniel Salazar * Kein Auftritt ** Nur Stimme Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Colby Minifie als Virginia * Joe Massingill als Tom * Craig Moore als Reitanführer (Co-Star) * Allen Robinson als Fahrer (Co-Star) Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Peggy Schott als Tess** * Raja Afghani als Skidmark * Jen Sol als Virginias Soldat Todesfälle * 1 unbenannter Pionier (am Leben, bestätigt; untot) Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Tom. * Erster Auftritt von Paradise Ridge. * Al erzählt Morgan einige ihrer Erfahrungen mit Isabelle. * Morgans kaputter Stab wird von einem Holzarbeiter unter Virginias Pionieren repariert. ** Die Reparatur ist nahtlos und nur sichtbar, weil der neue Teil des Personals eine hellere Farbe als der alte Teil hat. * Grace erkrankt am Ende der Episode, von der sie glaubt, dass ihre Strahlenvergiftung sie endlich einholt. en:Today and Tommorow Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Fear)